tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Savage Ravage/Project Nightlash 2.0 Pt. 4
Tech-01 appears on the screen, stifling a yawn as he sets his mug to one side. "Right, so. I do believe we've done about all we can. I've uploaded the schematics we drafted based on ground-performance tests, had the Techno-Vipers upload wiring schematics, perceived performance specifications; everything. It's all there for you, Sir." He looks at another screen off to one side, tapping away at the keyboard. "Where to begin... So, Cybertronian enhanced Night Raven S3P, a partnership between their technology and ours. Once the upgrade pieces come in, we'll be able to have her running parallel A/N-188 comms systems, SINCGARS with Satcom and multi-channel freq-hopping capability, with an upgraded antenna to bring her comms systems up to spec with our current fleet. We've even updated the IFF/FOF system, however we did not upload the encrypted response codes. Not without proper authorization. "Weapon systems were stripped out completely. The former weapons carried have been delivered to the weapons-locker for reverse engineering and reutilization. Her old FRAS rockets work well on light attack submersibles, while the Python missile has proven to be resilient, but not superior to our current systems. She's being outfitted with a proper armament, to include our Toxin Missiles, the 20mm cannons for a gun system, and cradles to support varying payloads of the GBU-series laser-guided bombs. The old targeting system was ripped out and replaced by the Scorpion HGU-68/P with voice activation commands and will compliment the MX-23r/A Electro-Optical Targeting System once it arrives from M.A.R.S. "Damage has been relatively fixed. I would put her at about 58%, though, as there are some vital systems which have not been repaired due to our own limitations. To complete her repairs, a specialist is required. That being said, her flight systems check good and she may be capable of short-distance flights." He scrolls through a few things. "So, here's something else. A side-by-side comparison. "Our Night Raven is very comprable to what Nightlash is capable of. However, there's a bit of give and take either way. She's got the workings to break Mach 5 if she so desires, whether she believes it or not. Our own Raven hits Mach 3.2 comfy, but at 3.5 will have about three minutes before shaking itself to pieces. We've studied her structure and will work on blueprinting something if we can. Armament is negligible, but her maneuverability is slightly enhanced due to some minor alterations to her design. Likewise, the improved structure allows for higher-G turns. "Which brings up this. Her airframe is a titanium-beryllium alloy, giving it slightly better strength and durability than what ours have. Not by much, but it's there. She can't take too harsh of a beating, but she can take more than our birds can." He pulls up another chart. "Here's processing power. Relatively similar, her systems handle a lot of the functions we normally rely on our pilots for, putting her at an edge as far as her systems go. There is one problem, though, her 'eyes'. When she's flying, she relies on the spy cameras and systems to be her eyes for her. They can only track so much. Our pilots add an additional set of eyes on the field, and I believe that we may have the edge when it comes down to it. Though, we have noticed she will compensate for this by launching the drone and having it provide overwatch, which is an interesting tactic. Full battlefield awareness while engaged in a dogfight." Tech-01 dismisses the various images and pulls up a screen, a video, paused. "So, one last file before we close up shop on tearing into this little mechanical marvel. I sent the videos and data logs regarding Ritter and Strausus, but the question had come up: What was the order given?" Tech-01 just grins as he hits play. Black Box Data - HUD/Display/Coms/Weapon System Designator : Θ0173 2455512.494375 The camera feed kicks on, grainy, but still clear enough to discern the interior of a hangar space. As the camera pans, various machines and hoses can be seen cluttering the floor. The man called Ritter is with Strausus, hunched over a control panel as they discuss something in hushed tones. There's a momentary flicker of static, and the camera's zoom jumps up to try and read the screen. The angle is off, though, and nothing can be seen outright. Slowly, the camera pulls away to track the machinery in the room. There's banks of servers, the typical gear used for aircraft maintenance, and one machine that seems out of the ordinary, though anyone from a Techno-Viper background would know it to be a command console used for programming purposes. The screens are all on, but they do not translate well on-camera, coming across as a series of static-laden lines rather than actual data. "Good morning, Nightlash." The camera shifts back over to Ritter as he approaches the aircraft, running his hand along the nosecone. The image zooms briefly on his hand, but as he's not carrying anything, it returns to his face. "You have been behaving wonderfully. I have good news for you," Ritter smiles disarmingly as he speaks. "791 will be flying you today. The Night Ravens have been tasked to escort Cobra Commander to a destination he's not yet disclosed. I've managed to get you included in that escort detail." The camera pans slowly as it tracks Ritter, the man moving to the nearby console and typing audibly on the keyboard. "Nightlash, our time is now. I've done everything I can and it is now your turn. You will be armed, but don't worry. I've included numerous failsafe protocols in your new programming. To me, to our allies, you are as harmless as a fly. To our enemies, you are our best weapon. Cobra will rise under a new regime, '''my' regime."'' Text begins to scroll over the video feed. SYSTEM: ... ACCESSING LOGIC ALGORITHMS ... SYSTEM: ... CHECK FAILSAFE PROTOCOLS LIST: ... LASER-CORE ... ENERGON STATUS ... COBRA INITIATIVE ... THREE LAWS OF ROBOTS ... CYBERTRON FLIGHT PATTERNS ... IFF/FOF PROTOCOL ... ACTION / INTERRUPTED SYSTEM: ACCESS//COBRA INITIATIVE//RUN ... ... ... Cobra Initiative CheckIFF_COBRA:Yes IFF_COBRA:Yes=NOHARM_YES Override_Protocol_Authorization=James_Ritter:XXXX ...ACTION / INTERRUPTED "Cobra Commander's failure has driven us to this point, Nightlash. He is why we have failed. He is why we will continue to fail. The time has come for a regime change, and that is why I have made you mine," Ritter continues. "791 will be flying escort, with you, and the two of you will destroy them all. I want Cobra Commander's head delivered to me separated from his body. Then, and only then, can we send out word to the masses that the coup is complete, that I, through right of combat, have taken command." He chuckles softly, turning back to look at the camera, which zooms in on his face. "And then, world leaders will all tremble as we destroy every last bit of organized government on this earth. One by one, the bombs will fall and lay waste to their precious economies, their infrastructure, their hopes, and dreams. Terror will reign, OUR terror. Other cells, Al-Qaida, Taliban, IRA, the NLA? All of them will know COBRA to be their true leader and our forces will rule this miserable planet." SYSTEM : CHECK LOGIC ... '' ''Cobra Commander_DEAD=YES ... PROBABILITY OF COLLAPSE HIGH ... SCENARIO VIOLATION WARNING ... IFF_COBRA:YES=NOHARM_YES ... OVERRIDE ACTION ... JAMES_RITTER=XXXX ... FATAL LOGIC LOOP DETECTED ... ... SYSTEM : LOGIC STATEMENT : IF COBRA_COMMANDER=DEAD_YES -> COBRA ORGANIZATION=COLLAPSE_YES ... ... ... VALUE=LIKELY SYSTEM : ERASE OVERRIDE ACCESS ... ... CONFIRM ... ... COMPLYING ... ... ILLOGICAL DIRECTIVE OVERTURNED "So," Ritter taps the camera lens, "enjoy your flight today. When you get back, it will be the start of a brand new regime." He turns, making his way back to the consoles. "Welcome to the future, Nightlash, welcome to my victory!" SYSTEM : ... JAMES_RITTER=CLASSIFICATION:TRAITOR=YES ... ... '' ''... KARL_STRAUSUS=CLASSIFICATION:TRAITOR=YES ... ... TECHNOVIPER_2398=CLASSIFICATION:TRAITOR=YES ... ... TECHNOVIPER_7613=CLASSIFICATION:TRAITOR=YES ... ... STRAT'OVIPER_791=CLASSIFICATION:TRAITOR=YES ... SYSTEM : ... MODIFY COBRA INITIATIVE ... SET>COBRA_INITIATIVE:IFSTATUS=TRAITOR_YES=TERMINATE ... ... ... SET SYSTEM : ... COBRA INITIATIVE//EXECUTE ... James Ritter looks at his watch and turns to Strausus, who is off-camera. "Strausus, it's time. Get the crew together and let's get the bird in place." He steps off-camera as the feed goes dark. Tech-01 reappears, sipping from his mug. "And there we have it, Interrogator. This led up to the items I sent earlier. Seems she overwrote his command logic and reclassified them as traitors to bypass the IFF no-fire protocol. With that done, she started killing them all off. The only bothersome part of it all is that Ritter is most likely still alive, after all... he was the one that set up the block to keep her from returning here with the condition of Mission Accomplished. I've sent the concern over to the spooks at Intel, they'll start the hunt, but the trail is very cold." He thinks for a moment, but seems to have little else to say on the matter. "Tech-01, out." Category:Blog posts